


Silver Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, little girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya share a first kiss. Written for Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Wings

When Rose Lalonde, fully realized Seer of Light, landed on a meteor hurtling through outer space with her ectobiology-related brother, the first thing she did was hug a vampiric alien girl she first contacted online. She pulled up her god tier hood- over the eyes for Seers- and actually, truly, smiled at Kanaya. They interlocked fingers, holding hands like they'd done it before. After a debriefing by Karkat (it was really just him yelling), everyone decided to relax a bit. That's how Rose and Kanaya ended up in the kitchen after they alchemized some green tea. Stirring the liquid, they just stared at each other, taking in their essences for a few minutes. 

"I can't believe I'm here with you," piped Rose. Her voice was smooth silk, almost a jazz singer's voice. "Nor can I. It's a wonder what video games can do." The troll's voice was an odd accent- Rose had never heard it before. A mix of British and German, she enunciated her words carefully- like her typing quirk. They sipped and stirred, making small talk about the game and Green Sun, about troll and human cultures. Long after everyone had gone to their rooms and their tea was gone, they were snuggled up in eachother, telling one another about growing up. A kind virgin lusus and a bright tower, Rose decided, would be the same as a drunk snarky mom and a dull laboratory. When they had run out of conversation, the rainbow drinker set her head on Rose's and looped her arms on her shoulders. Rose turned around and faced Kanaya, head-on, and smiled.

And then she kissed her. It was an explosion, a new world, clumsy. She felt Kanaya's fangs brush her bottom lip. She parted, and they both giggled. A jade blush spread across Kanaya's face, matching the Seer's light pink one. "I, uh, really like you." There was a pause in her words, the real first time she'd ever been speechless. "I think I share the same feelings." Rose pressed her forehead against Kanaya's glowing one, giving her butterfly kisses. Kanaya was hesitant at first, confused, but she batted her eyelashes with Rose's.

Only one thing went through her head: "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." 

(Troll Captain Nemo. Yes, you are certain Troll Captain Nemo said that. One hundred percent positive.)


End file.
